Ciel Phantomhive is Sick!
by PriscillaKing
Summary: Poor Ciel comes down with scarlet fever! And soon after, Sebastian catches it through the contract! WARNING! contains SPANKING OF MINORS in future chapters! Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive Gets Sick!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any way

Chapter 1-His Master, Sick?

Prologue:

In the Phantomhive household, Sebastian Michaelis, took pride in being pure perfection. Nothing ever went wrong as long as he was there. Sebastian was always up long before the sun rose, had breakfast prepared hours before his master awoke, and took great pride in how diligent and loyal he was. That is, until his young master got ill…

(3rd person)

"Young Master, it's time to wake up." Sebastian said softly, silently pulling the curtains aside to let in the brilliant, bright, morning light into the dismal room. Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family, awoke slowly, forcing himself to sit up. He would never show weakness in front of someone so insignificant as his butler, but all Ciel wanted to do now was curl up right back under the covers. He hadn't gotten a minute of sleep all night, do to the fact he had a splitting headache, and his throat felt like it was ripping itself apart from the inside out. Not to mention the light was hurting his suddenly sensitive eyes. Ciel yawned softly and held his breath silently to suppress an oncoming cough. "Young master? Young master?" Sebastian called, snapping his gloved fingers in Ciel's face to get his attention. Ciel quickly looked back up at is butler and masked his pained face with a nonchalant frown. "Yes?" He breathed, holding back a cough with every ounce of willpower in him. "Would you care for a scone this morning? Or something a bit more sweet?" Sebastian asked as he poured his master's favorite tea into an imported white china tea cup. Ciel bit his lip. His stomach would definitely not be able to handle food right now, Let alone something sweet. "I'm not hungry this morning, I'll skip breakfast." Ciel said stoically, hoping with all his being Sebastian would just drop the subject and get him ready for the day.

No such luck.

"Not hungry? Not at all? Are you quite alright sir?" Sebastian asked skeptically, wondering faintly if Ciel had gotten ill. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Ciel snapped, instantly regretting it when his throat started to burn. His hand flew to his throat, and he coughed violently into his elbow. Sebastian was by his side in an instant, patting his back awkwardly. When Ciel finally finished, his throat felt lilke it was on fire, and he was almost ready to feint. "Young master, I think you should take today off." Sebastian suggested softly, hoping his obviously sick young master would heed his advice. But of course, this was Ciel Phantomhive, and Ciel Phantomhive, never gave in. "I'm fine. Just get me dressed Sebastian." Ciel ordered, ripping his hands from his throat to stand while Sebastian dressed him. Sebastian frowned, but did as he was told, hoping his master would not over-stress himself today and make himself even worse. "What's my schedule for today?" Ciel asked, holding his arms out as Sebastian helped him into his dark blue jacket. "There's a review for our Paris line of products that needs to be read and signed by you, and the papers for our newest confections factory that need to be reviewed. Also, Prince Soma was kind enough to send word that he will arrive at noon and stay for a few days." Sebastian recited stoically, buttoning his master's shirt and tying his black eye patch over his eye. "Why wasn't I informed about this earlier?!" Ciel demanded, dreading the visit from the over-active prince. Just the thought of him and his butler made his head throb. "Agni called this morning, it was quite sudden." Sebastian replied, opening the door for his master to exit the room. Sebastian then escorted his young charge to his study before departing to give instructions to the other three servants of the house. Ciel sighed softly as he sat down, thankful that Sebastian had left. He coughed into his elbow roughly, his throat burning once again. Ciel grabbed a sheet a paper from a neat stack on his desk and silently began to read the review for his latest confections factory. He absent-mindedly scratched at his wrists, unaware of the deep red marks he was making there. He continued to rub at his arm until he'd read the first stack of pages before glancing down at his arm, alarmed by how red it had gotten. Ciel pulled his long sleeved shirt down over his wrists and continued to read, wondering what was taking Sebastian so long. Just at that moment, Sebastian knocked softly on the door before opening it and bowing to Ciel. Ciel glanced up at him before burying his face in the stack of papers to hide the fact that he was seriously about to rip his own throat out. "Young Master? Have you finished?" Sebastian asked, staring down at the two stacks of papers that had accumulated on his master's desk. "I haven't." Ciel replied, raising the paper close to his face so he could read it without his head throbbing like mad. "Not yet? But it's only half an hour before the Prince arrives. You weren't slacking off were you?" Sebastian reprimanded, bending down so he was eye-level with Ciel. "I most certainly was not!" Ciel replied angrily. How had it gotten so late so fast? Ciel _was_ going a bit slow, but how could he have been there for half the day? He stood up and sighed. "I'll finish it later. Given I can find a moment of peace while that brat is here." Ciel said, walking out of his study with Sebastian right behind him. But before he could begin Soma-proofing his manor, a loud ring of his doorbell resounded through the mansion, causing him to jump and whirl around. "I thought you said half an hour!" Ciel hissed at his butler, nervousness and stress already making him tired. Sebastian led him down the corridor and down the stairs. The doorbell rang again, this time accompanied by loud banging. "Hurry up and let them in before they break my door down." Ciel ordered, backing up just in case the Prince planned to pounce on him just like his fiancé. 'Please don't kill me….' Ciel pleaded silently, dreading the prince's very presence in his manor….

I know it's not much but it's my first story so please be nice! Although I do love criticism! If their too ooc please tell me! I need feedback! And I'll come up with the next chapter as soon as I can I promise!

Plz Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

Hello Again! I decided to be nice and post a bit early, so be grateful! Here you go!

Chapter 2- Going Hunting,

"Ciel!" Prince Soma cried, pushing right past Sebastian, and allowing his butler to do the courteous introductions as he full-body tackled poor Ciel and hugged him tightly. "Ack! Get off me!" Ciel demanded, wondering how he could even support the prince's weight without falling flat on his face. Agni gently pried the prince off of the young earl and apologized.

"I'm sorry master Ciel, the prince has not seen you in quite a while, so he immediately planned a trip here, please forgive us!" Agni said, bowing as best he could while making sure the over-active prince did not completely crush Ciel's lungs. "It's fine." Ciel said, although by the look on his face you could tell he was completely infuriated by being pounced on by the prince. "Hey Ciel! There's another reason I came to see you!" Prince Soma said, finally breaking free from Agni. "Oh? What is it?" Ciel said dully, wanted the brat to simply shut his mouth for the duration of his visit. "I want to go hunting with you! I've never gone hunting in England before, and I really want to try it. Please Ciel?" Soma begged, pouting and rubbing up against Ciel's side, throwing his best puppy-dog look at the young earl. Ciel hesitated, not really quite sure if he should do it. His throat still hurt like hell, and hunting might involve him having to yell quite loudly. "I think that's a wonderful idea, don't you think, young master?" Sebastian said innocently, hoping his master would decline, and finally admit he didn't feel up to it.

But of course, Ciel did just the opposite.

"Fine. Sebastian, make the necessary preparations." Ciel said curtly, refusing to let his pride be damaged, even to a spoiled prince. Besides, there weren't any good game this time of year, and if Ciel was lucky, he wouldn't have to do any real hunting. "I shall prepare your gear, sir." Sebastian said, astonished that his master was so headstrong. And the group immediately set out to prepare for the event.

' time jump!'

"So Ciel, how about we make this a contest?" Prince Soma said, mounting his horse and shooting an evil smile to Ciel. "I'm listening." Ciel said, imagining the defeated face of prince Soma when he won whatever silly contest the prince came up with. "If you kill a bigger animal than me, I'll go home early. If I win though, I get to stay an extra week!" Soma said, content with his chances of winning. Ciel chuckled to himself, wondering how in the world the prince would come up with something so naïve. Something so obviously easy for Ciel to beat him at. "Alright. Just don't cry when you lose." Ciel said tauntingly, preparing to head off into the woods. "You are _on_!" Soma cried, rushing into the woods without a second thought. Agni soon followed suit on his own mount, eager to support his master. "What an idiot." Ciel scoffed, turning and going in the opposite direction. "Would you like me to follow you young master?" Sebastian asked, preparing to follow Ciel on foot. "That isn't necessary. Stay here." Ciel said, disappearing into the woods and out of Sebastian's sight. The butler had a faint feeling of dread in his stomach, but ignored it for the time being, and leaned against a tree, eagerly awaiting his young master's return.

-meanwhile with Ciel-

"This is too easy." Ciel mumbled, spotting a rather big buck off in the distance. It was close enough that Ciel could easily kill it with only a few shots, and he could easily make this contest a win. He aimed his gun at the deer and put his finger on the trigger, waiting a couple seconds in order for the buck to stop moving. Finally the animal stopped to eat at the lush grass, and Ciel readied his gun for the shot. But right before he could shoot, his vision blurred, causing him to miss and shoot a nearby tree, spooking his horse and making him fall painfully to he ground. Ciel grabbed a fistful of his hair and bit his lip, almost causing it to bleed as he mentally checked himself for broken bones. He pushed himself up onto his elbow and groaned softly when his head throbbed like mad, forcing Ciel to keep still in order to stop the throbbing in his head. He pulled his hand loose from his hair and looked at it, not surprised to find blood staining his dark colored gloves and wrist. "Ciel!" A voice called, causing Ciel to gasp from the immense headache and clutch at his hair once again. Soma and Agni then appeared, both on foot, and bent down, worry clear on both their faces. "Are you alright?" Agni said softly, aware that Ciel's head might hurt, from the blood that was coating his charcoal hair, and speaking loudly would most likely make it worse. "I'm fine." Ciel said, forcing himself to stand up on wobbly legs, only for his vision to blur again, and he would have fallen to the ground if Agni hadn't caught him and picked him up, deciding to go back to the clearing on foot. "What happened to you Ciel? We found your horse on the edge of the woods and immediately came to find you." Soma reprimanded, waving his arms wildly for effect. Ciel groaned softly at the Prince's loud voice and glared at him, hoping he would just drop it.

"Ciel? Are you even listening to me? CIEL?!" The prince yelled causing Ciel to cry out and clutch his head tightly with both hands and glare intensely at the prince. "You're too loud, my prince, your questions can be answered later, once master Ciel is taken care of." Agni said softly, stepping into the big open clearing where they had first arrived. Sebastian was at their side immediately, almost snatching Ciel from Agni to inspect his young master thoroughly. "Put me down Sebastian!" Ciel demanded, wiggling his arms in a vain attempt to break free from the butler's grip. "What happened? Did you fall?" Sebastian said, carefully inspecting the large gash on Ciel's head, mentally scolding himself for not caring to insist on following Ciel as he hunted. "I'm alright Sebastian. Keep your voice down." Ciel snapped, not really caring when Tenaka appeared with a carriage ready and waiting.

"Shall we take our leave young master?" Sebastian asked, although it wasn't really a question, for he was already placing Ciel in the carriage. Ciel did not object and merely coughed into his small fist, and laid his head back on the seat. He instantly pulled his head back though when a searing pain from the cut on his head stung painfully at the slightest touch of the cold leather seat. Agni and prince Soma soon joined him in the carriage and they set off for the mansion, their contest long forgotten.

Sebastian sat in front of Ciel, gazing worriedly at Ciel every so often, to which he was rewarded with a low glare from Ciel. Ciel closed his eyes and started to doze off, hoping they would arrive at the manor as soon as possible….

There you go! How is it so far? I'm not sure if it's too ooc, but I'd love it if you'd please give me some feedback and ideas for the next chapter! I love new ideas! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

Chapter 3-Unwillingly Bedridden

"When is he going to just wake up already?! It's been _forever!_"

Ciel groaned as he quickly recognized the annoying voice of the young prince Soma and turned over; burying his face in when seemed to be a pillow. He guessed he'd fallen asleep on the ride home and been asleep for a while, apparently. "My dearest prince! You're so kind to wait at the earl's bedside!" Agni's voice rang throughout the room. Ciel considered opening his eyes and showing them he was really quite aware of how loud they were being, him and his throbbing head. "You are aware you've already woken him up, aren't you?" Sebastian's velvety voice softly scolded. 'Damn demon.' Ciel silently cursed. Now he'd have to get up and explain why he'd fallen earlier. H turned on his side and lifted himself up onto his elbow, opening his eyes only to glare fiercely at the three people in his bedroom. "Ciel! You're finally awake! You take such long naps!" Soma cried grabbing Ciel and wrapping him in a tight hug. "Ah! Stop it!" Ciel gasped, pushing Soma away. "Don't touch me so easily!"

Agni gently pried Soma off of Ciel and started backing out of the room. "We'll be out here if you need us." He said, yanking the thrashing prince out into the hall and unintentionally slamming the door, leaving Ciel alone with only Sebastian. "Young master are you feeling better? You've been out for quite a while." Sebastian said, peeling one of his gloves off with his teeth and pressing his hand to Ciel's forehead. Ciel shivered slightly as Sebastian checked for a fever and was not at all pleased by the apparent frown on his butler's face. "You have a very high fever. I highly recommend you stay in bed for the rest of the evening." Sebastian suggested, fluffing Ciel's pillows absent-mindedly.

"I'm fine, that isn't necessary. I have work to do." Ciel said, forcing himself to sit up. Ciel was going to take this to the bitter end, no matter what. Ciel Phantomhive was a very stubborn child, and like any child, he refused to stay in bed and be nursed by none other than his demon butler. "Are you certain, my lord? You might get even worse." Sebastian said, his eyes narrowing as he looked down at the young earl, almost _daring_ him to object. Ciel returned the glare eagerly and stood up defiantly, not at all wavered by his demon's icy stares. "Since when are you so caring?" Ciel taunted, although it was very half-hearted. Every word he spoke was like a knife to his very sensitive, throat. He walked toward the door and almost tripped over his own feet, but was caught quickly by Sebastian. Ciel knocked Sebastian's arm away and almost threw his bedroom door open, revealing the last person he wanted to see. "Ciel? Do you feel better now? That was quick!" Prince Soma said, grabbing Ciel by the arm and tugging him down the corridor. "Hey! What are you doing, let go of me!" Ciel cried, not even trying to fight the hyper-active prince off of him. He was still very tired, and all the yelling he'd been doing lately was killing him. Or rather, it was killing his throat. "Agni made you the best soup ever! It's going to cure you for sure!" Soma said happily, yanking Ciel through his mansion and into his kitchen, with Sebastian right behind them. As expected, Agni had all the servant eagerly working as best they could to help Agni prepare dinner for their beloved master. Finny was the first to spot the three barge in, and giggled happily as he ran over, soon accompanied by Bard and Mey Rin. "Master! Are you feeling better? We were so worried!" The servants yelled, each equally eager to express their utmost sympathy toward Ciel's recent health. Their loud voices alone and the over all stress of the entire day began to swell up inside Ciel until he had no choice but to completely throw a temper tantrum in order to shut them up. "WILL YOU _SHUT UP?!_" Ciel yelled, losing his voice almost instantly after, and falling to knees. He cupped his hands over his ears as his servants were not deterred by his yelling at all, and instead, got louder as they stammered through repeated lines of "We're sorry!" and "We didn't mean it!". Ciel could feel hot tears streaming down his face and hung is head low so no one would see them. His head throbbed like mad and he could almost _feel_ his temperature rising. Suddenly a soft, gloved hand wiped delicately at his tears and moved to scoop him up gently, almost like he was thin glass. Sebastian glared at the five other people in the room, his eyes glowing demonically. "I'm afraid my master will be going to bed now. And if I hear a single loud _footstep_, I _will_ lock you in the cellar. Do I make myself clear?" Sebastian threatened. All five heads nodded fearfully in unison, and they watched as Sebastian exited the room and walked away, Ciel wrapped tightly in his arms. Sebastian walked slowly back up the stairs to Ciel's bedroom. "You're such a stubborn child. How long did you think you could hide that you are in fact very sick?" Sebastian scolded softly, dreading the next few the weeks of tending to his young master. A healthy childish spoiled earl was bad enough. But a sick one was twice as harsh. "Who are you to reprimand me? I am perfectly-ack!" Ciel coughed, his voice far from gone. Sebastian laid the young sick earl down on his bed and tapped Ciel's cheek softly. "Say 'ah' please, young master." Sebastian ordered, wanting very much to check if his master had a swollen or irritated throat. Although it was already quite obvious he did. Ciel shook his head, not even pretending he could speak, and turned away from his extremely-annoying butler. Sebastian frowned, and thought for a moment. He smirked as he was hit with an idea and sat down on the edge of Ciel's bed, swiftly tugging the sheets off of Ciel's thin frame. Ciel's eyes widened in surprise as he was rudely tossed over his black clad butler's lap, in a very suggestive position. "Now then young master, are you going to do as I ask without throwing a tantrum, or must I punish you first before forcing you to?" Sebastian asked sternly, relishing in the fact that Ciel could not scold him for talking to him that way because of his voice, and he couldn't reach high enough to slap Sebastian from his current position. Ciel hesitated, but finally nodded. Being spanked like a child by his butler was much worse than simply opening his mouth. Sebastian chuckled softly at his master's submissiveness and laid him back down on his bed. He tapped the side of Ciel face again and this time Ciel obediently opened his mouth just wide enough for Sebastian to look at his throat. Sebastian tilted Ciel's chin up and was very shocked to see white spots coating his master's throat, and, upon Sebastian's insisting, Ciel showed Sebastian the arm he'd been rubbing at, and was also shocked to find that the red streaks had ascended up his arm to his chest. "I'm going to have to call a doctor. Just to be on the safe side. Is that alright with you young master?" Sebastian asked, gently pushing Ciel back down on his pillows. Ciel, finding no other way around it, merely nodded, a bored look coating his features….

Thank you to all the people that reviewed and gave me ideas! Also, I have a question for you. Do you really want me to have Sebastian spank Ciel? I didn't have him actually do it but… should I? I really need your opinion on this! Also- REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

Hello again! Thank you so much for all of your positive reviews! Also, kudos if you figured out what's wrong with Ciel. But if you haven't, read on!

Chapter 4-diagnosis

Ciel squirmed uncomfortably as the doctor Sebastian had called talked to his butler, almost as if he wasn't there. Ciel had a right to know what was wrong with him, why didn't the dumb doctor just tell _him_?!

The doctor had already done all the necessary inspections, he'd seen Ciel's throat, checked his breathing, inspected his arm and chest, and was now talking in hushed tones to Sebastian on the other side of the room. Sebastian's face was emotionless, not a single sign of a smirk or even the slightest glare, but Ciel could tell Sebastian didn't like whatever he was hearing. Ciel swung his legs up and down nonchalantly, and waited patiently for the adults to finish talking. Ciel hated being treated like a toddler. If what he had was serious, shouldn't he hear whatever the doctor had to say? Ciel glared an invisible hole into his carpet until the two men had finished, and Sebastian let Tenaka show the doctor out. "Well?" Ciel said stiffly, laying flat on his bed, with his arms outstretched. "Well what, young master?" Sebastian said, a small smirk on his face. Ciel glared at his black clad butler and watched as he dipped towels in cold water. "What the stupid doctor say? Why was it so important that he had to tell you without me listening?!" Ciel hissed, ignoring the burn it made in his throat. "Please rest your voice young master, you wouldn't want to get worse would you?" Sebastian said, placing a towel over Ciel's forehead. "As for what the doctor said, it appears you've contacted Scarlet Fever, young master."

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise. "Where would I have caught that?" Ciel whispered, trying desperately not to strain his voice too much. "I'm told it's extremely contagious. You could've caught it anywhere." Sebastian replied, tucking his ill young master in. "But-"

"Please young master, rest" Sebastian interrupted, closing the curtains and peeling the eye patch off of his master's eye. Ciel glared at his butler in a last act of defiance before finally submitting to sleep, a peaceful expression coating his childish face. "Sweet dreams, young master" Sebastian whispered, walking out of the room and down the hall…

-time jump!-

The three Phantomhive servants sat in a circle in the corner of the kitchen, whispering softly as to not be heard by Sebastian, who was making the master's dinner on the other side of the large room. "So what are we gonna do? The young master isn't going to get any better with _that_ scary guy tendin' em'" Bardroy hissed, glaring at the black clad butler. "Why don't we make him our own special dinner? The young master will surely enjoy anything we make!" Finny said happily. Mey rin giggled "That's perfect, yes it is! We'll just switch it with Sebastian's once he's done!" The young maid whispered. "Yeah! I finally have an excuse to use my flamethrower!" Bard hissed happily. Both of the other servant paled but said nothing as they slipped out to make their young master a special 'dinner'. Sebastian turned around and smirked at the servants as they left, having heard everything. "I wonder what they plan on poisoning the young master with today. Oh dear, the work just keeps coming." The butler chuckled, stirring chicken soup around in a big pot….

-meanwhile with Ciel-

Ciel tossed for the umpteenth time on his bed, which had become more and more uncomfortable the more he'd tried to fall asleep. His coughing had increased, which had irritated his throat to no end. He also had a huge headache, and flinched at the slightest noise. He was almost ready to just order Sebastian to take his soul when he heard a soft knock at the door. "Young master? Are you awake?" Sebastian's voice called from the other side of his bedroom door. "Yes, come in" Ciel whispered, confident that although any human probably wouldn't have heard him, Sebastian definitely could. The door opened and Sebastian walked in, a dark colored bottle and silver spoon in hand.

(If you're smart you'd know where this is going…..XD)

Ciel sat up and coughed into his fist as Sebastian walked over and put the objects on his nightstand and peeled his glove off. He pushed Ciel's bangs back and felt his forehead. If anything, it was hotter than before. Sebastian frowned and reached for the bottle and spoon. "What is that?" Ciel asked, eyeing the bottle warily. "It'll help with the fever and coughing. Although the taste isn't pleasant, it will help." Sebastian replied, pouring the dark liquid onto the spoon. "I'm not _that _bad, Sebastian. I don't need it." Ciel said, glaring slightly as his butler raised and eyebrow at him. "Don't need it? It doesn't take a genius to tell that you do indeed require medicine my lord." Sebastian said smirking and raising the spoon to his young master's lips. "I said no. I'm not taking it." Ciel said, coughing into his elbow. Sebastian frowned. "Please open your mouth, young master. I promise it will be swift." Sebastian said, nudging the boy's mouth with the spoon. Ciel panicked, shaking his head and knocking the spoon from Sebastian's hand to the floor. Ciel's eyes widened as he watched the dark liquid drip from his bed sheet and bleed into the carpet. Ciel looked up to find a not so happy looking Sebastian looking at him. Sebastian sighed and sat down on the edge of Ciel's bed and tugged Ciel right over his knees. "S-Sebastian! Put me down this instant!" Ciel hissed, holding his throat with one hand and Sebastian's thigh in the other. "If you had simply done as instructed you could've avoided this, young master." Sebastian said, bringing his hand up as high as it would go.

That's it for this chapter! Thank you for all of your reviews! They are very much appreciated! Buy-bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

Hello once again my faithful readers! Wow, this is more popular than I thought it would be. Thank you all!

Chapter 5-Crime and Punishment

"If you had simply done as instructed you could've avoided this, young master." Sebastian said, bringing his hand up as high as it would go before bring it down on Ciel backside. Ciel yelped and lurched forward at the impact. He probably would have fallen had Sebastian not held him in place with his free hand. Ciel bit his lip and refused to let any other sound escape his mouth. He would not give in to someone so low class as his demon butler. Ciel bit down harshly when another unexpected swat landed on his backside, Sebastian's hand easily covering Ciel's whole bottom in one spank. Sebastian frowned at the lack of response from his master and started to spank him in earnest, not even giving him time to recover before Sebastian gave him another swat. Sebastian continued to bring his hand down until he heard a small whimper come from his young master's mouth. Sebastian could tell he was beginning to get through to his young charge, but he wasn't done yet. The black clad butler hooked his thumb in the waistband f Ciel's pants and brought them down to his knees. His underwear quickly following suit. Ciel's head snapped back and he glared hard at his butler, his face clearly red with embarrassment. "What are you _doing_, you bas-"

SWAT!

"OW!"

"It is not appropriate for an earl to swear, young master." Sebastian scolded, bringing his hand down extra hard. "S-stop it! I command you to stop!" Ciel ordered, kicking his legs up and down as Sebastian mercilessly struck his sore backside again and again, each time leaving a fresh red handprint.

'SWAT!'

"OUCH!"

'SPANK!'

"_STOP IT_!"

'SWAT!'

"SEBASTIAN!"

The demon butler ignored his young master's pleas and continued to discipline him, not yet feeling satisfied that his master understood what he had done wrong. Sebastian couldn't help smirking as he began to slow down the amount of his spanks.  
"Do you understand what you did wrong ,young master?" Sebastian asked, not hesitating to punctuate his words with extra hard swats. "Yes! Now stop!" Ciel growled, beginning to fight Sebastian in earnest.

"Oh really? I can't seem to remember, could you remind me? What did you do?" Sebastian asked innocently. Ciel could feel tears welling up but he refused to let them fall. "I don't know!" Ciel cried, letting his grown up pride completely shatter as his butler continued to bring his hand down on his master's backside. "Oh? Well then we can stay here until you remember then." Sebastian said, bringing his hand down once again.

"NO! I remember_, I remember_!" Ciel reassured, kicking and struggling the whole time.

"Oh?" Sebastian inquired.

Finally, Ciel submitted and went limp over Sebastian's lap, letting his tears fall freely. "I-I didn't take the medicine and I s-spilled it, I'm sorry!" Ciel cried, sobbing freely into Sebastian's thigh. Sebastian stopped his spanking and gently pulled Ciel's things up, satisfied with his disciplining. "Will you do it again?" Sebastian asked, laying Ciel down on his stomach on his bed. "N-no" Ciel said softly, burying his face in his pillow, completely ashamed. "Good. But you still have that medicine to take." Sebastian said, a fresh spoon filled with liquid ready and waiting. Ciel pushed himself up on his elbows and opened his mouth just wide enough for Sebastian to slip the liquid inside. "Ugh." Ciel mumbled as he swallowed, the disgusting taste coating his mouth. "Good. Now rest young master." Sebastian said softly, tucking his well-punished master in. "Goodnight, young master." Sebastian whispered, closing the door softly behind him as he walked out into the hall…..

I know it's short but please bear with me! So what do you think? Was my spanking scene satisfactory? PLZ REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Wish I did though….

Chapter 6- Enduring Company

Ciel groaned as he awoke to the sound of a door opening and footsteps in his room, and panicked at the sudden thought that Sebastian had come back. Ciel was still very embarrassed about his punishment, and he didn't think he could manage to look his butler in the eye just yet. "Good Morning master Ciel, did you sleep well?" Agni's voice came from the doorway. He sighed in relief and jumped up on his bed suddenly. "What are you doing in my room?! Where's Sebastian?!" Ciel yelled, ignoring the burn he still had in his throat. Agni smiled and knocked Ciel's thin legs right out from under him. "Mr. Sebastian is entertaining your very concerned guests master Ciel." Agni stated simply, much to Ciel's surprise. Ciel allowed Agni to get him out of his night clothes and into regular day clothes before walking out into the hall. "What guests? I didn't invite anyone over, who's here?!" Ciel demanded, although his voice was so soft you couldn't tell if he was inquiring or commanding. Ciel said nothing more and walked into his parlor, which was almost utterly destroyed. Books had fallen from the bookshelves and taking residence on his floor, a tea set had been shattered and lay in pieces in front of a table, and, to make things worse, he was rudely tackled to the ground by his fiancée Elizabeth Midford. "Oh it's you! Ciel! You're finally awake! I've been waiting so patiently for you!" The blonde haired girl chirped, squeezing Ciel's neck tightly. Ciel craned his sore neck and was surprised to find Lau, Ran Mao, Soma, and Undertaker running around and making an absolute mess. Sebastian then walked in and helped his bewildered master to his feet. "Good morning young master. Glad to see you've woken up." Sebastian stated curtly before addressing the panicking and ridiculous looking people around him. "If you'll please keep your voices down, I've prepared breakfast for all of you." He said, leading their 'guests' into the dining room. As they walked down the hall, Ciel felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey, Earl." A voice called. "What is it?" Ciel said, looking up to see the Lau and Ran Mao smiling faintly at him. "Your dear butler tells me you've caught scarlet fever. He does know it's extremely contagious right?" He said, chuckling nervously. Suddenly, a white mask was tied over Ciel's mouth and nose by none other than Sebastian. "There. Now there's nothing to worry about." Sebastian said reassuringly, leading everyone into the dining room. Ciel tugged Sebastian to the side and yanked the mask down. "How in the world did they all get here? It couldn't be a coincidence." Ciel growled, eyeing Sebastian suspiciously. "It seems the servants invited them. The said it was because they didn't want you to become lonely." Sebastian said, an amused look on his face. "What? Where are those _idiots_ now?" Ciel growled out, his hands balling into fists. Sebastian smirked and sat his master down a the head of the long table. "They're currently spending the day in the cellar young master." Sebastian chuckled. Ciel nodded, satisfied. He pulled the mask back up and sat back, not really hungry at the moment. There was piping hot soup laid out in front of him but he only looked warily at it. Not really in the mood for anything. "Aren't you hungry Ciel? Why aren't you eating?" Elizabeth asked, leaning in close to the young earl Phantomhive. "Not at the moment no. I don't think my throat will enjoy it much." Ciel mumbled through the mask, tuning out the loud chatter of his other loud, gaudy, guests. "Does it hurt?" Lizzie whispered, completely sympathetic. Ciel scowled. "Only a little, really. Don't worry." Ciel said softly, reassuring the young girl he was alright.

Even though he clearly was not.

"Hey Ciel! What were you and Sebastian doing in your room before you went to sleep? I thought I heard you screaming. You sounded like a little girl!" Soma giggled loudly. Ciel blushed scarlet and was very relieved that the mask hid most of his embarrassed, red, face. Sebastian smiled and waited for his young master to answer, but when he didn't and only coughed, he guessed he was either in too much pain to talk or was too embarrassed to. Sebastian then narrowed his eyes at the young prince and smiled sickeningly. "Are you quite sure you heard right? I didn't hear any screaming." Sebastian replied. And, to be fair, he wasn't lying, for Ciel hadn't screamed while Sebastian punished him. He had yelled and shouted, but he had not indeed, screamed. Prince Soma nodded furiously. "Yes, you're probably right, I must've heard wrong." Soma agreed, totally and completely terrified by the young earl's black clad butler. Ciel sighed, and coughed violently into his shoulder. Elizabeth gasped and flung her arms around Ciel. "Oh my dear Ciel! You're going to be fine, I promise! You're not going to die!" Elizabeth cried, clutching Ciel's neck like a lifeline. "Who-cough!-ever said I-COUGH!-was going to-COUGH!-die?" Ciel choked out. Undertaker giggled and pulled out a registry book, seemingly out of nowhere. "Hmm…. Yes, there have been cases where people have died from Scarlet Fever. Better be careful, little girl, you wouldn't want to catch it would you?" Undertaker laughed, snapping the thick book shut. Ciel's eyes widened and he glared hard at Sebastian in the corner of his eye. At this, Elizabeth gripped his neck even tighter, much to Ciel's distress. 'Sebastian!' Ciel mouthed, his throat burning like he'd swallowed hot coal. Sebastian then pried Elizabeth off of Ciel as gently as possible. Ciel coughed harshly and swallowed hard. His vision blurred and he shook his head in a vain attempt to clear his head.

"Young master? Are you alright? _Young master_?"

Ciel could hear Sebastian calling for him, but it sounded s if he was calling from very far away.

Ciel closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears, signaling to Sebastian he'd had more than enough of this. If he didn't leave, he was afraid he might just throw up from all the stress. He could hear voices echoing around him. He was then lifted into Sebastian's strong arms, and Ciel, for some reason, feeling suddenly secure, allowed his eyes to open for a moment, and he saw Sebastian's bright red eyes, full of worry. Ciel smirked at the sudden emotion in his butler, and allowed his eyes to slip close, letting the darkness creep over his vision….

Sorry it took a little while upload this! I just couldn't find the right ending! Was it okay? I adore feedback! SO GIVE ME SOME **REVIEWS! **Please!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

Thank you all so much for your reviews! They're the fuel that keeps me writing! Here's the next chapter! Please don't hate me if it's horrible! And merry early CHRISTmas!

Chapter 7-

Ciel's eyes fluttered open, and he sighed at the peaceful quiet.

He turned on his side and was very much surprised when he saw his self-proclaimed one hell-of-a-butler, slumped over in a chair next to his bed, clearly fast asleep.

His elbow was resting on the right arm of the chair, and his head was resting in his hand. Ciel almost burst out laughing. Oh the blackmail! Ciel got up slowly and silently knelt on the edge of his bed. He reached out and poked Sebastian's cheek experimentally. Sebastian didn't move, and Ciel smirked evilly. He carefully snuck out of the room, and to his great relief, it seemed like all of the 'guests' had left.

Ciel wandered around his mansion until he finally found the cellar and released his servants. He pulled Finny aside and led him to his room. "I have a job for you Finny, can you do it?" Ciel whispered as they approached the door. Finny smiled and pumped his fists in the air. "Yes, master! Of course!" Finny yelled. Ciel instantly shushed him and pointed to the door. "Sebastian's asleep. I need you to move him to my bed and tuck him in, just like he does to me. Can you do that?" Ciel asked, smirking. Finny looked confused and a little scared, but nodded determinedly.

"Whatever you say young master, But why do you want me to-"

"Are you going to do it or not?" Ciel interrupted, wanting to get through his prank before Sebastian awoke. Finny nodded and opened the door slowly, surprised that Sebastian was actually asleep.

Finny tapped his shoulder, and Sebastian did nothing but shut his eyes tighter. Finny took a deep breath and put an arm underneath Sebastian's knees and underneath his arms, picking him up effortlessly. Ciel smiled as Finny did as instructed, wrapping Ciel's blanket around Sebastian as carefully as possible so he wouldn't wake him up.

Ciel couldn't believe Sebastian hadn't woken up, and that Finny hadn't crushed him in the least.

If Ciel believed in God he'd say it was a miracle. He motioned for Finny to return to the hallway, and smirked at the success of his plan.

"You did surprisingly well, now tell the others to keep quiet as long as possible. I want him to keep sleeping." Ciel said once they were out in the hall. Finny saluted and nodded.

"Yes, young master!" He said happily. Ciel dismissed him and took one last look at his sleeping butler before shutting his bedroom door as quietly as possible, and walking down the hall to his study.

He coughed softly and opened his study door. He wasn't surprised to find Sebastian had tidied up before he'd fallen asleep, but it almost made Ciel laugh as he remembered his butler's current position.

He sank down in his chair, feeling as if he'd run a marathon. His throat still ached, but he ignored it as he worked quietly with the papers he'd neglected since his illness. He worked silently, not making much progress, for he had the aching feeling he should check on Sebastian. He was getting distracted from his work, wondering why he hadn't woken up yet. He finally decided to go back to his bedroom, and was very surprised when he found Sebastian on his side, with his back to Ciel, still fast asleep.

Ciel could tell he'd been tossing around by the messed up blankets and sheet around him. He approached the demon cautiously and leaned over, kneeling on his bed. Sebastian looked like he was having anything but a good sleep. Ciel could almost _feel_ the heat radiating off of him. Was it even possiblt for demons to catch something? Hadn't Lau said it was very contagious or something? Ciel reached over and put the back of his hand on Sebastian's cheek.

It was burning hot.

Oh, shocker! Not really. I'm sorry if it's not satisfactory, but I felt bad for keeping Ciel so sick. :P Besides, Who doesn't like plot twists? But if you don't, do not worry. I'll get back to the original plot I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry for the late update! I know how impatient readers are! Now, Disclaimer!

Disclaimer-I do not own this show!

Ciel snatched his hand back from his butler's face as if he'd been burned. It wasn't possible. Sebastian couldn't be sick. He was a demon! Ciel stood there in shock as Sebastian coughed softly and stirred in his sleep. There was no mistaking it. That's exactly the same kind of cough Ciel had been succumbed to. Or rather, was succumbing to. Ciel cautiously approached Sebastian again, almost afraid that Sebastian might wake up. He felt Sebastian's face again, just to make sure, then shook his shoulder.

"Sebastian. Wake up." He called. Sebastian's eyes fluttered open warily and once he spotted Ciel's _almost_ worried face, he bolted upright into a sitting position. He noticed where he was and sat there in shock. "Did I doze off?" He asked, surprised at the stinging pain in his throat when he spoke. Ciel nodded.

"You were coughing. Almost like I do." Ciel said, almost blushing at the awkwardness of the situation. Sebastian's eyes went wide for a moment before his face went back to its emotionless state. He swung his legs delicately over the bed in his usual butler-like grace and nodded. "I apologize if I disturbed you, young master." Sebastian said, although he didn't sound very remorseful. In fact, Ciel almost couldn't hear him since his voice was so soft.

Most likely to lessen the raw pain in his throat. Ciel almost felt sympathetic, and sighed when Sebastian stood up, looming over him. Ciel almost considered telling Sebastian to lay down just so Ciel could have the satisfaction of finally being a hair taller than his perfect butler. He watched in silence as Sebastian made Ciel's bed, a strait face hiding his emotions, as always. Ciel stood up a bit more strait when he noticed Sebastian's usually flawless luxurious hair plastered to his forehead. Ciel turned and walked in front of Sebastian, wanting to make to make sure his assumption was correct, and also to get a little revenge.

"Is something wrong young master?" Sebastian said, a small smirk on his face.

To the butlers surprise, Ciel mimicked his smirk and pointed to the ground. "Bend down." Ciel ordered. Sebastian raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, bending down on one knee. Even kneeling, Sebastian had to look down a bit at his 'physically challenged' master. Ciel stepped forward and put his hand on Sebastian's forehead. Sebastian's eyes widened but he didn't move or speak. Not that he actually could at the moment. Ciel pulled his hand back and leaned in close to Sebastian's face, his smirk never leaving his face. Ciel tapped Sebastian's cheek, and Sebastian frowned at the immediate déjà vu.

"Say 'ah' Sebastian!" Ciel said sweetly, fully enjoying the sudden switch in roles. Sebastian frowned but did as he was told and opened his mouth a bit. Ciel frowned and tapped his cheek again.

Sebastian sighed inaudibly and opened his mouth wider, exposing every sharp tooth in his small, wet, mouth. Ciel stood up on his toes and craned his neck to see his butler's throat. And, as expected, there was a familiar white coating on Sebastian's throat. Ciel's sickening smile grew once he found out his assumption had been correct and tapped Sebastian's cheek once more before backing away.

"Looks like demons aren't vulnerable to 'Scarlet Fever' huh Sebastian?" Ciel said smugly, allowing his usually quiet, adult-like façade drop like a ton a bricks. Sebastian stood and loomed over Ciel, almost glaring. He didn't have the chance to say anything though when Ciel walked toward the door. And looked back once he'd reached the wooden door, with his hand on the handle. "Allow me to get the medicine." Ciel said sickeningly before opening and shutting the door behind him. Sebastian stood there, in complete shock.

'_What just happened?'_

_(with Ciel_)

Ciel smiled in victory as he held the bottle of medicine securely in his hand, and silver spoon tucked along with it. All he had to do now was tell Tanaka that he'd be filling in for Sebastian for a while and then he could start his long, drawn out revenge, along with his own excruciating recovery of course. He wandered down the hall until he reached Tanaka's room and gave him instructions on how to fill in for his demonic servant. Ciel finished off with giving the rest of his servants orders to be quiet, lest he beat their noses in. Then he hurriedly walked back to his room, where he'd left his butler. Sebastian was still in his room when he entered, sitting in his desk chair. Ciel couldn't help but drop the medicine on the desk in front of Sebastian and smirked, a spoonful of the foul tasting liquid already in hand. He sat down on his bed and motioned Sebastian over with a flick of his hand. Sebastian obediently stood up and walked over coughing softly into his fist as he bent down on one knee once again. Ciel leaned forward and tapped Sebastian's chin lightly. Sebastian couldn't help but cringe back when the foul smelling liquid reached his face. He stumbled back and almost fell back when Ciel leaned forward. Sebastian fought to hold still when Ciel put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder and pulled him forward, toward the bloody, horrid medicine. Sebastian gasped when Ciel pulled gently on Sebastian's chin and Sebastian relented, opening his mouth slowly, with every intent on _not _acting as childish as Ciel had, and still was, whenever Sebastian had to administer medicine to the sick boy. But just as Ciel was about to slip the medicine into his mouth he clamped it shut, almost making Ciel spill it all over his uniform. Ciel pulled back just in time though, and he shot Sebastian a scolding glare. "Now, now, Sebastian, don't be difficult. It's just_ medicine,_ remember?" Ciel said, smirking. Sebastian cringed but opened his mouth wide enough for Ciel to slip the liquid into his open cavern. Sebastian shivered slightly and swallowed harshly, coughing and sputtering at the foul taste.

'_How can I even taste this stuff? It's made by humans!'_

Sebastian stood up, and, upon insisting, was put to bed by Tanaka, while Ciel slept in his own bedroom.

Ciel was put to bed first and slowly fell asleep a distant smile on his face. Sebastian on the other hand, didn't fall asleep, he faked it, so Tanaka would leave him, but he didn't fall into slumber, for he hadn't in years and didn't want to break that streak. But as long as he rested, no one would care, right?

Once again sorry for my lateness! My cousins have absolutely _no_ computer I can work with! So anyway, Ideas are always welcome, and also-

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again! Thank you for all your positive reviews! They've really inspired me! So thank you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji!

….

Sebastian sighed inaudibly, turning over in his bed. He hadn't slept a wink and it had only been half an hour. He was seriously bored. Now he understood why his master always found ways to delay his bedtime. He turned over again and stared at the wooden door of his bedroom, as if waiting for something to happen. His eyes drooped involuntarily, letting his body know that he needed sleep, whether he wanted it or not. Sebastian shook his head and sat up quickly, ignoring the dizziness that came with the act. He swung his legs over the side of his bed in a very un-butler-like manner and stood up, snatching up his tailcoat and getting in to it. (He'd only taken his coat off when he laid down.)

He went to open his door but was surprised to find it locked from the outside. His eyes narrowed at the doorknob, as if glaring alone would unlock it, setting the sick butler free. He turned and returned to his bed, sitting down with a frustrated huff. He'd chosen the most secluded place possible for his bedroom, deep in the enormous manor, and hadn't cared to think he'd ever need a window. There was no way out besides the door, and he didn't quite feel up to repairing a wall today.

He pulled the pocket watch out from his jacket pocket and stared at it, letting out a low growl when he realized it had only been 45 minutes since Tanaka had forced him into bed, leaving him till lord knows when.

Suddenly, he felt a slight burning sensation on his hand and recognized the familiar feeling of his master's calls. Sebastian sighed softly and stood up. It seemed he would have to pick the lock in order to answer the master's call. He frowned and went to his desk, pulling out the door pick. He went strait to the door and stuck the small thing in, quickly unlocking his door as silently as physically possible. He opened it quickly and was very surprised to find Bard and Finny standing at his door, with there backs turned to him. The two servants turned at the sound of the door opening, and they gasped.

"Oi, how'd you get the door open? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?!" Bard yelled, shocked. At seeing the black clad butler, Finny instantly went to block the door, causing Sebastian to raise an eyebrow.

"Who told you to stand there? You weren't honestly going to stay here all day were you?" Sebastian said, changing the subject. Luckily, the idiots fell for it and stood their ground, eager on halting Sebastian's advances. Sebastian sighed when he received no response and tugged on Finny's arm softly.

"If you don't mind the Young Master has called me and I don't think he'd be very pleased to know you were stopping me from doing my job properly." Sebastian said smugly, knowing the two adored Ciel as if he were God himself, and would never, even in death, intentionally annoy him. Although they fail many, many times.

Finny gasped and moved his arms, letting Sebastian pass. Bard growled and grabbed the black clad butler's tailcoat roughly, pulling him back when he made to walk away.

"How could you possibly hear the master call you from here? He's all the way upstairs! It's not possible to hear anyone call you from way down here!" Bardroy questioned, tugging on Sebastian's tailcoat. Sebastian, not having a lot of energy, allowed himself to be pulled backwards, almost falling. He swung back, and landed in Finny's super-humanly strong arms. Finny held him up easily, Sebastian not really being very heavy in the first place, and dragged him back into his room. Sebastian growled when he felt the stinging pain of his master calling him, and yanked his arms out of Finian's grip, much to the young boy's surprise. He got up to leave, but realized he was too late when he heard a soft 'click'.

He looked up to see a full grown, tired-looking Tanaka watching him from the door. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought you might try and get out. You really haven't heard of a day off have you Sebastian?" Tanaka said, almost in a reprimanding tone. Sebastian scowled, almost childishly. He straitened up and fixed his tailcoat, which had gotten quite disheveled in the sudden events and he looked the man strait in the eyes.

"Well a good butler can't leave work when it's only half done. The master has been calling me quite anxiously, care to explain?" Sebastian said, narrowing his eyes. Tanaka sighed once again and smirked a little. "I've taken the liberty of locking his room as well. I'm sure he thinks you're responsible." Tanaka said, almost laughing when he remembered the earl's flushed face when he was told he would not be allowed out of his room. Sebastian's eyes glowed demonically when his hand burned painfully and he growled out:

"I'm sure you can make an exception just this once."

(with Ciel)

Clear, hot, tears flew down from underneath the young earl's eyelids as he clung to his throat with one hand and his stomach with the other. He was trying desperately to hold his lunch in, all the while trying to call his butler through the contract. He couldn't speak and was getting _very_ anxious, scared even. His whole body shook with each rough cough that burned his already raw throat to the very core.

He hadn't been sitting there on his bed for very long, but he was still in a lot of pain, and wondered vaguely if it could get any worse. He coughed again, his throat feeling like it was about to rip itself apart. He sobbed loudly, hoping to catch the attention of someone outside, but it seemed no one was around. He curled into a fetal position, his hands nev er leaving his throat and stomach, not even for a moment.

'Where the hell _are_ you Sebastian?!' He cursed silently. His butler was never late, maybe his ailment had escalated as well? Ciel had no time to think when another wave of nausea over-came him. This time though, he couldn't hold it back and barely had time to toss his head over to the side of his bed before vomiting harshly into, wait, a waste basket? He looked up after he had finished to see none other than Sebastian holding a waste basket up to his face. He barely had time to process what had happened before another wave hit him like a rock and he was forced to bury his head downwards and hurl up every last lingering piece from lunch into the waste basket, bile not ceasing to come up.

It was a good five to ten minutes before he could get his mouth under control and sat up strait, looking Sebastian in the eye and glared, as if to say 'Why the hell are you so late?!'

Sebastian sighed, putting the basket down and puling a handkerchief from his breast pocket, and wiping his masters face quickly. "I apologized for my late arrival, master. There were complications concerning the servants." Ciel frowned but said nothing. Embarrassment overwhelming him.

Yay another chapter over and done with! Be grateful I uploaded early for you dearies!


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello! Sorry for being so late, last week and the week to come will be pretty rough for writing I apologize! So here's a new chapter before the craziness of life begins to take over my free time!_

Chapter 10-

_**Sebastian sighed, putting the basket down and pulling a handkerchief from his breast pocket, and wiping his masters face quickly. "I apologize for my late arrival, master. There were complications concerning the servants." Ciel frowned but said nothing. Embarrassment overwhelming him.**_

Ciel stared Sebastian in the eye for as long as possible, hating every moment of his weak body's sick state, only turning away when a rough cough forced him to turn away from his butler's gaze and let loose the harsh coughing. Surprisingly, he wasn't alone and soft coughing from his butler merged with his own, though barely noticeable. Ciel turned and gazed at Sebastian's equally flushed form, trying so desperately to look presentable to him, but failing miserably. Ciel frowned.

'_If Sebastian is just as sick as I am, he should feel just as horrible_.' Ciel thought, feeling _slightly_ guilty.

"Young master, are you alright?" Sebastian asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. Ciel nodded, choosing to save his voice for as long as possible. He didn't want to humiliate himself even more than he already was, vomiting right in front of his butler was as low as his pride could possibly get, well, in Ciel's eyes it was anyway. Sebastian coughed softly and peeled his glove off with his other hand, not even bothering to try and look sexy while pulling it off with his teeth. The black clad butler pushed back his master's blue-grey bangs and pressed his palm against his forehead, causing Ciel to shiver at the slightly colder hand. Sebastian frowned and brought h is hand back, slightly shoving his hand back in the glove.

"Your fever seems to be going down a bit. You should rest while I bring up some lunch." Said Sebastian, bowing slightly before moving to leave the room. Ciel gasped and reached out, snatching Sebastian's wrist and yanking him back. Sebastian didn't struggle and allowed himself to be dragged back to the earl's bedside. Ciel, now on hands and knees, glared up at his butler defiantly. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk.

"Did you not just see me dispose of every little thing in my stomach just now? Are you an idiot?!" Ciel yelled, not caring one bit about the slight burn in his already sensitive and raw throat. Sebastian's smirk grew and gently pushed his young master back down onto the bed, and pulled the sheets over his thin frame.

"I can't promise it won't upset your stomach young master, but you have to eat something. You haven't eaten since breakfast." Sebastian said casually, gently tugging his wrist free from Ciel's grip with a small cough. Ciel could tell Sebastian was trying to get out of his sight and earshot as soon as possible, and Ciel was far from pleased. Sebastian had to be feeling awful to be so strait forward and hurried. Usually he'd come up with _some _way to annoy the hell out of him before leaving. But now his butler just seemed, _off_.

Ciel cleared his throat and looked down, a slight blush on his face. "It's fine, tell Tanaka to do it. You go rest, you look horrendous." Ciel said quickly. Sebastian didn't move for a short awkward moment before chuckling slightly, causing Ciel's head to snap upward.

"I didn't know you _cared_ so much, Young Master." Sebastian laughed softly. Ciel glared daggers at Sebastian. Here he was actually not hating his guts, and Sebastian was _laughing _at him.

Well, he knew how to fix that.

Ciel sat up quickly and tore off the patch from his right eye (which he'd left on in case the servants came in.) and opened it wide, showing every little detail of their faustian contract. He looked Sebastian right in his red ruby eyes and glared defiantly.

"Sebastian this is an order. You will stay in bed until I deem you healthy. And you will do whatever the servants tell you to, unless I say otherwise. Is that understood?" Ciel said, putting all his authority into his voice. Sebastian backed up, his smirk long gone. He forced a nonchalant look to form on his face and he bowed respectfully, kneeling low to the ground.

"Yes, my lord." He said hesitantly. There, he'd done it, he'd just sealed his own fate with those three words. He sighed inaudibly and stood up once again, looking his master strait in his bi-colored eyes. He tipped his head once more before leaving, closing the door silently behind him. Ciel smirked victoriously and let loose the cough he'd been trying to hold back till his butler had left. He flopped backward onto his bed and sighed contently. Now he wouldn't have to deal with Sebastian scratching at the fabrics of his pride anymore. At least, until they were both well again.

Meanwhile, Sebastian had let the servants out of his own locked room, and flopped down upon it in a most un-butler like manner. The servants watched him curiously, far past surprised that the man who'd locked them all up in his own room and resisted any and all attempts to get him to rest had so suddenly let them out and laid down on his bed, completely willingly at that. Tanaka was the first to snap out of it and walked forward, a small thin glass thermometer in his hand. He'd kept it on him to check the butler's temperature while he rested, but that had all gone out the window when he'd locked them up.

The not-so-young servant walked in front of Sebastian and knelt down in front of him, waving the thermometer in his face.

"Sit up please, Sebastian." Tanaka ordered gently, noticing that Sebastian obviously wasn't going to argue or resist them anymore. Tanaka was sure it was the young master that had talked to Sebastian during their lock up, and had probably told him to come back.

Sebastian sat up and let his legs fall over the side of the bed, not caring one bit how childish he looked. He looked at Tanaka with a look akin to a miserable child who'd just been confined to their room. Tanaka bit back a chuckle and held the thermometer at the younger man's lips expectantly.

( side note-I don't really know if they had thermometers back then, but in my mind they do!)

Sebastian opened his mouth and didn't make a single noise of protest when Tanaka slipped the cold thermometer under his tongue. He waited patiently as Tanaka watched the red line move higher, and higher inside the glass, until it finally came to a stop at 103 degrees. The other servants had gathered around the elder servant to see for themselves and instantly went into panic mode at the high temperature.  
"That's higher than the young master's was a few hours ago yes it is!" Meyrin said worriedly, a deep blush painting her features at seeing Sebastian's obvious distress at the news. Tanaka pulled the thermometer out of his mouth before disinfecting it and putting it back into his breast pocket. He rested his hand on Sebastian's forehead, almost as if he didn't quite trust the thermometer to be sure, and shook his head.

"It probably went up because you didn't rest like I advised. If it goes any higher you'll be even worse than the young master. So I highly _suggest_ you stay in bed for a while." Tanaka half scolded-half ordered. Sebastian pulled away from his hand and stared at the other servant blankly.

"I am here only until the young master tells me otherwise." He said, ending his sentence with a harsh cough into his elbow. Tanaka sighed, gently pushing Sebastian down onto his mattress and tugging the sheets up to his chin. Sebastian had long since shed his butler's uniform and wasn't very warm in his nightwear, so he tolerated the man's actions. The other servants were then shooed away to watch the other bedridden occupant of the manor, and as they left Tanaka pulled up Sebastian's desk chair and sat down, watching as Sebastian tossed and turned, not comfortable in the least, Tanaka sighed and put his hand on Sebastian's forehead once again. Sebastian was very surprised but didn't object, the other's colder hand making him slightly less uncomfortable, and he fell into a deep much needed sleep.

Tanaka sighed and removed his hand once he was sure the butler wouldn't wake up again and whispered softly:

"This is going to be a long week"

**Thank you once again for all of your wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome! But I could always use some **_**more **_**reviews! So please please please, do it for poor sick Sebby! If you ever want him to get better (or worse) then plz**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello once again faithful readers! I'm about ready to wrap up this story!

So in celebration, (and a bit of remorse.) I present to you a fluffy chapter! Non-yaoi though! Sorry, this needs to stay rated T!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

'_Unclean, defiled, unwanted, unnecessary….'_

'_Rejected, unneeded, unloved…..'_

_Ciel opened his eyes, but saw nothing. There was nothing besides that voice…_

_He knew that voice, he'd heard it somewhere, but he couldn't quite remember where…_

'_Ciel…'_

_Ciel started to panic. Where the hell was he?_

'_demented, unworthy, unholy-'_

_Through the dark seemingly endless black, appeared a red eyed demon. And Ciel was suddenly surrounded by flames._

'_You knew you'd end up here eventually….."_

_The flames shot closer, suffocating him._

"_Time to pay your debt Ciel Phantomhive…..!"_

_Ciel panicked, and yelled just before the flames could close in on him._

"_**Stop it!"**_

Ciel bolted upright. He was in bed, and it was around midnight, he realized.

He curled into a fetal position. Knowing that for once, he wouldn't summon Sebastian. Not unless he wanted to be seen as weak, of course. Not that Sebastian hadn't seen him after a nightmare before, but it made no difference to Ciel.

His whole body shook with anxiety as the cruel voice pierced through his head on a never-ending replay.

That damn demon. Why did he have to invade his dreams? Seeing the one who would one day consume his soul every hour of the day was bad enough.

'That stupid Sebastian!'

He scowled at how childish he was being, and was wondering faintly why Sebastian hadn't come yet. He always somehow knew when he was having a nightmare. He growled in anger and jumped lightly out of bed. He tiptoed softly to the door, not that anyone would get mad at him for being up anyway, and he _was_ the master of the house after all. He descended down the dark, ominous corridor till he finally made it to his destination.

Sebastian's room.

Ciel pressed his ear to the door to hear if anyone was in there, but as usual, he heard nothing. No breathing, or rustling sheets, it was eerily silent. Not that Ciel expected Sebastian to be a loud sleeper.

Ciel thought about knocking, but banished the thought and put his hand on the knob, turning it ever-so-slowly. He paused abruptly at the sound of a soft cough and froze in place for a moment, waiting for the sounds to stop. When they did, and it became quiet once again, he pushed the door open.

There was Sebastian, sleeping like a dead man in a coffin. Strait as a board, with hands folded across his chest and the blankets. Ciel was tempted to laugh, but held it back as he silently entered the dark, plain room and shut the door quietly behind him with a soft 'click'. He stepped forward and leaned his palms and upper body on the bed, wondering if he should just go back to his own room.

'_Well, since I came all the way here…..'_

Sebastian didn't make a sound as Ciel lowered himself next to Sebastian underneath the covers awkwardly. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's torso and snuggled up to his side. It was still eerily quiet though, and Ciel had a feeling something was up. He lifted his head and looked at Sebastian's face.

It was emotionless. He didn't move, didn't even breathe. Not that he needed to.

"You're awake, aren't you?"

Sebastian's eyes snapped open immediately, and he smirked. Ciel scowled, yanking Sebastian's ever perfect hair sharply. Why did his butler have to be such a light sleeper?! Sebastian's smirk didn't leave his face and he gently pried Ciel's hand off his beautiful black pride-and-joy.

"Did you ever stop and consider I might be awake before you snuck in here? I am a demon after all, and I don't require sleep, it's only a luxury." Sebastian pointed out smugly.

"Well, asleep or not, I was going to come in anyway." Ciel said, his eyes drooping. He laid his head down on Sebastian's now strait arm and wrapped an arm around it. Sebastian tensed at the touch and looked down at his young charge. He could sense a tiny twinge of remaining fear left in the child, and he didn't like it. Fear was not a feeling any child should grow accustomed to. He reached over a set his other hand on Ciel's back and rubbed it in small circles soothingly.

"Is there a specific reason you came here?" Sebastian asked, although he already knew full-well his young master had had a nightmare. He could sense his immense fear and normally would have jumped out of this accursed bed and right to his master's side, but as per the order his master had made, he couldn't move from bed unless told to.

"I….It's nothing." Ciel stuttered, burying his face into his butler's sleeve. Sebastian frowned, wishing he knew exactly why this dream had scared him more than usual.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian pried, trying to get his master to at least admit he needed comfort.

Ciel nodded, although it was clearly a lie. He did not object when Sebastian pulled him close and turned Ciel over on top of him so Ciel's head rested on his chest. Ciel tensed as Sebastian weaved his hand through Ciel hair, gently tugging out the knots. Ciel allowed a single tear to roll down his cheek and he buried his face into the older man's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Young master, did you have a nightmare?" Sebastian asked, deciding to simply be blunt about it and not cause his master any more humiliation. To his surprise, Ciel sobbed quietly and nodded, the harsh words of his nightmare racing through his mind.

'_unnecessary, unwanted….'_

Ciel began to shake violently. Knowing that all too soon, his dream would become reality, and he would one day end up in the very dark pits of hell** (1).** He clung to Sebastian tightly, like a lifeline, even though it would be by Sebastian's doing that he should perish.

'_unclean, unloved…..'_

Ciel sobbed harder, tears rolling down his cheeks freely in utmost fear of his predetermined fate.

"Young master, relax. It was only a dream." Sebastian said, trying to calm him down, and failing miserably.

"It was not." Ciel protested, hating every minute of his weakness being shown to his demonic butler.

"Oh?" Sebastian said, taking the chance to find out what Ciel's dream had been about. "And why is that my young lord?"

Ciel tensed. He didn't want Sebastian to know he feared death, or more specifically, hell, but he didn't want to have to deal with this by himself, at least, not this time. Ciel took a deep breath and quickly told Sebastian his dream, relating every crucial detail, although he purposely left out the fact that it had been Sebastian in his dream as his tormentor, deciding that that needn't be said to the demon. Sebastian listened carefully and did not interrupt, simply running his hand through Ciel's silky blue-grey locks as he frowned with every name his master said he was called, and when he finally did finish, Ciel lifted his tear streaked face and stared Sebastian right in the eyes, searching for any hint of amusement, or mockery.

Finding none, he lowered his eyes, but moved off Sebastian and sat up, coughing a bit as he glanced sideways at the demon. Sebastian did not move or talk, and simply grabbed onto the back of Ciel's nightshirt and pulled him back down before he could try and leave. Ciel laid there wide-eyed and stared at Sebastian before frowning.

"I'm going back to my own room. I can't sleep here, with you." Ciel said, although to Sebastian it sounded as if he was asking if he _could_ stay. He made to sit up again but Sebastian tossed his arm over him and held him down easily.

"Why can't you stay here? That is why you came isn't it?" Sebastian asked quietly, tugging Ciel closer. His parental instincts had long since taken over and he was fully intent on making sure his master was completely taken care of.

Ciel remained silent and did not object when Sebastian flipped him over onto him once again. Ciel sighed unhappily but got as comfortable as possible with Sebastian as his pillow. He could feel the tears begin to bubble back up but he willed them down, not wanting Sebastian to see him anymore weak than he already had. He pushed his head underneath Sebastian's chin and held tightly to his butler's collar, so tightly, it would have choked him if it were possible. Sebastian didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his young master, hugging him gently.

"it's alright, you're safe, you don't need to be afraid anymore."

Ciel's eyes shot open. Had he heard right? He couldn't have. He felt the tears will themselves forward, without his consent and he continued to cry, but it was half hearted, and in minutes, he had reduced his tears to sniffles, and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, for the first time in a long time, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Both their fevers broke that night.

*sobs* It's over! WAAAAAAAH!

Oh wait.

IT'S OVER! NEW STORY TIME! YAY!

(if you have any requests, go ahead and ask! I always love challenges!)

BYE-BYE!

-Prissy


End file.
